1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the area of processes for the sterilization and/or homogenization of liquid substances and fluid substances of low or medium viscosity.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, these processes are largely based on thermal and mechanical effects produced by treatments to which the liquids or fluids are subjected. One notable example which covers all the most salient characteristic problems and aspects of these treatments is the process of sterilization and homogenization of milk for human consumption.
For homogenization, it is necessary to reduce the maximum volume of the fat particles contained therein. This is currently done by thermal action, combined with a predominant mechanical action which is performed by ejecting milk which has been subjected to very high pressures, on the order of 170.times.10.sup.2 kPa, into suitable porous or perforated units. Due to the considerable turbulence and mixing of the milk fat particles during their passage through said units, the particles break down into subparticles with maximum dimensions which are defined as acceptable by the standards of individual countries. All this requires a major expenditure of energy and the building of fairly expensive plants.
The sterilization of milk, on the other hand, can only be done by heating it at certain temperatures for predetermined periods of time, either in the pasteurization process, at lower temperatures, or in the ultrapurification process, at higher temperatures.
In some cases, moreover, the thermal sterilization treatment must always be repeated after the milk is put into its containers for consumption.
Considering that the temperatures, in the case of the two treatments mentioned above, vary approximately between 100.degree. and 150.degree. C., it is a natural conclusion that these treatments significantly reduce the nutritional value of various components of the milk.
It should be pointed out that experiments have in fact confirmed that in the aforementioned temperature range, there is a substantial decrease in the contents of vitamins B1, B6, B12 and C, as well as amino acids and unsaturated fatty acids, including linoleic acid, which of course are critical for proper human metabolism.
The intent of the inventor was to solve the aforementioned types of problems which, although having different specific aspects, also arise in sterilization and/or homogenization treatments of other types of fluids, for example water, beverages such as soft drinks, fruit juices, or even, for other purposes, dirty water with a high bacterial content, for example waste water from hospitals, purifiers, etc.